


Don't punch my boyfriend

by burning_nova



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Something Borrowed, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During that dance Rhys feels jealous, Ianto has to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't punch my boyfriend

Rhys felt jealousy and embarrassment rage in his breast as he saw Jack and Gwen dancing in the middle of their reception. After the day they had he thought that he this would be over, this jealousy over Jack fucking Harkness. He saw someone move in his peripheral on turned to look. He was surprised to see the suited co-worker of Gwen’s. He smiled at him.

“Rhys,”

“Ianto,” Rhys said, hoping he said it right. From the smile he received Rhys knew he had guessed it right. Ianto looked over at Jack and Gwen.

“Jack,” he paused as if thinking. “Jack has a way of making you feel like you’re the center of the universe.” Rhys understood what he referring to. “Weddings also make him nostalgic.” He looked away from Rhys and at the dancing couple. “He was married once.” Ianto sighed. “It didn’t end well.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Rhys asked. Ianto laughed.

“So you don’t end up punching my boyfriend in the jaw.”

“Boyfriend?!” Rhys nearly shouted. Ianto looked at him, amused.

“Yes. We’ve been going out for nearly a year now.” He paused, hesitating be continued. “Rhys, if Jack wanted Gwen, really wanted her, he would have had her or taken her away from you a long time ago.”

“So I’m suppose to feel better that your boyfriend doesn’t want my wife?” Rhys asked, feeling insulted. Ianto shook his head.

“No, but I want you to know Jack isn’t a threat to you two.”

“How do you handle it?” He motioned to the dancing couple who were nearly coming to a stop.

“What in particular? The flirting? The general disregard for twenty first century customs? The -…you get it,” Ianto sighed. “I know Jack cares about me, and that this behavior is part of who he is.” He looked at Rhys. “You have nothing to worry about Rhys.”

“Are you sure?” Rhys asked because he needed to know.

“Yes.” The look in Ianto’s eyes had Rhys relaxing. Rhys turned his attention back to the dance floor. The music was ending. Jack separated from Gwen and looked around. His eyes landed to where Rhys and Ianto were sitting. The smile that blossomed reassured Rhys that Jack wasn’t a threat. He walked over toward them and offered a hand toward Ianto.

“Care for a dance?”

“Yep.” Ianto replied. He was hauled to his feet by Jack and stumbled for a bit before Jack picked him up by the waist. Jack swung him up gracefully so that Ianto landed on his feet with nary a stumble. With a laugh, Ianto chastised Jack about treating him like he was a leading lady and literally sweeping him off his feet. The two walked onto the dance floor, Harkness’ hand did not leave Ianto’s.

“Rhys?” Gwen called. Rhys looked at Gwen and smiled. Gwen might want Jack and probably always would but she married him. And from the way Jack looked at Ianto he was sure that Jack had chosen his own partner well. “Dance?” She asked a bit uncertain. Rhys nodded and led her away on the dance floor, away from Jack and Ianto.

Just in case.


End file.
